Instructions to Live
by gravekeepers
Summary: Kakashi finds out Naruto & Sasuke have been dating. He suddenly gets furious. He tells them they are not allowed to see each other and now they must live their lives as if they didn't know each other. SasuxNaru. Rated 'M'.
1. 1: Never Ending Rain

Welcome to my little SasuNaru story. It took me a little while to write it. I hope you all enjoy this. :D No Yaoi/lemons are later in the story. I don't like to rush things. So please enjoy this. This is Chapter One.

--

Sasuke held his breath. Hidden in a dark corner in an old shut down Ramen Shop, he couldn't bare the pain. He kept silent as he lisented for the footsteps of his Sensei.

"Sasuke.. I know you're in here. Come out, we need to talk." Sasuke knew what Kakashi's words resembled. Sasuke tried to blend his dark blue clothing in with the jet black shadows. Kakashi searched and finally found the weeping boy. Kakashi's eyes widen and grabbed Sasuke by his collar and lifted him up. Sasuke gasping for air, try to pull loose. Still crying, salt water tears fell onto Kakashi.

"Sasuke what are you thinking," began Kakashi. "How could you do this?!" Kakashi looked as if the only eye he showed was about to cry. Sasuke tried not to tune Kakashi in, Sasuke couldn't help not hearing Kakashi scream. "Where is Naruto?" commanded Kakashi.

"I-I don't know. .he ran." said Sasuke frantically.

"I don't want you around him anymore! Do you hear me?!" said Kakashi and he threw the Uchiha down the the hardwood floor.

Kakashi walked out into the cold, rainy day of the village. Rubbing his head, Sasuke got up and was still crying. He didn't want to leave. He didn't care if he had to stay in that hut for a life time. It was better than facing the people of the village. By that time, they knew what had happened with Sasuke and Naruto the night before. Sasuke held onto the door that entered the hut. He looked out into the village, people had already been staring at him. Was it because he was crying, or was it because of what happened? Sasuke slowly walked out and looked around.

As he turned the corner towards the lake, he heard a faint whisper. "Uchiha." Sasuke turned around and Lee was infront of him. Sasuke yelped a bit in fear of someone being right infront of him. "Is it true what happened last night with you and Uzumaki?" Sasuke paused and turned the other way he was facing before. As Sasuke walked, he heard Lee screaming, "Hey! Just don't walk away from me like that! Do you hear me, Uchiha?!" Sasuke kept walking.

It looked as if it was about to rain. Sasuke made his way to the edge of the lake. His salty tasting face was starting to be a nuisance. Sasuke lightly dipped his hands into the fresh lake water and splashed some in his face. He looked at himself through the reflection of the clear blue cut water. Suddenly, he felt a pang through his heart. It felt as if something was wrong. He held the chest area where his heart laid.

"Naruto?.." said Sasuke softly.

Sasuke instantly rose from where he had positioned himself. He started to run to where his instincts told him. After a good run, Sasuke confronted a small area where he saw Kakashi talking to Naruto. Hoping Kakashi didn't sense him yet, Sasuke bend down a little trying to not make himself visible. He leaned in a lisented.

"Naruto. How could you? I never would have guessed, you of all people, would do this." said Kakashi. Naruto remained silent. "Last night, I witnessed something that I will never see again." Naruto looked up in fear. "That's right. I saw you and Sasuke." Naruto started to cry. He tried not to show depression, unlike Sasuke, infront of Kakashi but couldn't help it. "It sickens me to even think about it." commented Kakashi.

Hearing those words, Naruto's body inraged with anger. "SENSEI. I love Sasuke!" screamed Naruto letting anyone and everyone around him hear it. Kakashi's eyes widen. Sasuke, still listening, became frozen. In hearing that, Kakashi lifted his right arm all the way and was ready to smack Naruto. Sasuke instantly saw, and darted towards Naruto. Just when Kakashi's hand was about make contact with Naruto, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's wrist and stopped the impact. Holding his fist Sasuke's face became strong. Kakashi broke free of Sasuke's grip and punched Sasuke cross the face. Sasuke hit the maple brown clay, landing on his arm. Kakashi turned around not saying a word.

As Kakashi walked away, Naruto ran to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Sasuke's eyes opened a bit, only to see his lover. "Sasuke? Are you okay?!" screamed Naruto again. Sasuke's lips formed a smile. "Sasuke, what were you thinking, trying to save me you-"

Sasuke interrupted, "You said you loved me.." said Sasuke.

"Well, yeah.. I do." Sasuke sat up.

"Those few words were all I needed." Sasuke fell apart onto Naruto clinging to him crying. Naruto put his right hand on his head, rubbing it, trying to comfort Sasuke. Just then, a rumble of thunder was heard, and greay rain started pouring.

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. Ill probably post another chapter. :D As you can see Sasuke and Naruto's relationship will be tough. Please review, I would love to know what you think! Thanks for reading: _Instructions to Live_.


	2. Decision

After awhile of standing in the rain, the two boys decided to get up. Looking around, they saw people literally _staring _at them. It was pretty pitiful. But what could the boys do? If this is how the world is going to react to such circumstances, then let it be. The two ninja's looked at each other and nodded. They started walking opposite of the direction that Kakashi had walked away. Side by side, Naruto started to smile. He couldn't really help it, and besides, he _wanted_ to. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"What are we going to do?" said Sasuke very softly.

"Well, if Sensei can't accept us for what _we_ are..then I don't want to be around him." stated Naruto as the clay of the village started to turned to light mud due to the rain.

"What? We can't just not show our faces to him." said Sasuke now a bit more clearly.

"We have to run away." said Naruto as he stopped walking, now looking down in shame. At that moment, a rumble of thunder was heard throughout the village area. The two boys were now the only two really out in the rain.

"Run...away?" said Sasuke in disbelief. Sasuke couldn't run away. How would they survive? How long would it be? Why can't Sensei just accept them? All of these questions flowed through the Uchiha's head at the same time.

"Yes, but only for a little while, Sasuke. We need time for Sensei to calm down. Calming down will not take one day in our circumstances." said the fox.

"You're right...but running away?" said the Seme still in disbelief. Naruto then turned towards Sasuke and put his two tan hands on Sasuke's wet shoulders. He looked Sasuke right into his eyes. Naruto knew he shouldn't do something as small as this in front of the village, but Naruto obviously didn't care. Naruto then took one of his hands off of Sasuke's shoulders and wiped some of the dirt that was still on his face when Kakashi punched him. Naruto smiled brightly. A very warm, comforting smile it was. Sasuke eyes widen.

"It _will_ be okay, Sasuke. Trust me. We won't run away far, and it won't be for long." stated Naruto. Sasuke nodded lightly, now agreeing with the uke. At that time, a voice was heard from a far. It was a female's voice. It seemed to be getting closer.

"Naruto!? SASUKE!?" said the female. The two both looked around as the voice trailed off in an echo. The voice sounded so familiar. It was Sakura. The two then, looked at each other as their eyes grew larger. This wasn't good. If Sakura was confronted with them now, it would be a disaster.

"SASUKE! Where are you!?" screamed Sakura from a far. The two boys needed to get out of the village and fast. As Sakura grew closer, Naruto and Sasuke started running. Sakura then caught a glimpse of Naruto's orange jacket. "N-Naruto?!" said Sakura with a bang. She now had found them. Sakura started running towards them, but the boys were too fast. And Sakura had been running for a few minutes before she found them, so she was growing tired. "Please! Get back here!" said Sakura very melancholy. At that moment, Sasuke and Naruto was making a decision. Their own teammate, who they might not see for a while, needed to talk to them. Sakura sounded so compassionate at that very moment than any other time. But Sasuke and Naruto couldn't. They couldn't confront her.

"Don't worry, Sakura..We'll be back." whispered Naruto. And at that statement, Sasuke knew to keep running. As they exited the village, they jumped into a tall tree. There, they stood very still and silent. As Sakura stopped, right below the tree, she had given up. That was it. The exit of the village was right there. And Naruto and Sasuke were gone. Sakura only wanted to talk to him. To _him_.

"SASUKE!!" shouted Sakura with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please Sasuke! Please come back...please.." said Sakura now growing weak. The agony in her heart was growing, it was burning. The _boy_ she loved, loved a _boy_. And that was probably never going to change. And at the same time, he was even gone from the village. Sakura stood there, in the cold rain crying for someone who she loved dearly. Then she started to have second thoughts. 'Maybe that wasn't even Naruto...maybe _I_was halluncinating.." said Sakura trying to get herself to believe that they two boys were still in the village. But when the one you love dearly is close to you...well, you know that he is near. Sakura wiped the tears off her face and turned around to go back into the village. Naruto and Sasuke stood frozen for a little while, reassuring that Sakura had left. Then finally, they moved.

"Do..do you think she will tell Sensei?" asked Naruto in a very worried tone.

"Probably not.." said Sasuke, now trying to believe himself. "I hope not." finished Sasuke. As the rain now stopped, the boys looked at each other, making sure that what they were doing was right, just for the last time. But it was. They knew it. They had to do this. It was time. "Let's go." stated Sasuke as he looked into his lover's blue eyes. Naruto then nodded. The two ninja's started running far away from the village, as the sun set from this very horrific day.


End file.
